


Caffeine high

by Louhetar



Series: Black Orchid [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fanart, Illustrations, Jon Snow is a brat, Jon has tattoos in this one, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Art, Praise Kink, Sex, Sexting, Some of it, Spanking, Teasing, a lot of it, and Tormund is a long haired metalhead, dirty talking, fight me, let's see, oh my god so bitchy, wheeewww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: Jon's bored at works and decided to tease his boyfriend. It leads to some certain consequences.





	Caffeine high

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic! And surprise! It's smut again! Whew. contains original artwork. E n j o y.
> 
> If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment.

Jon sighs and gazes around from over a counter. Two elderly women sitting and sipping coffee in a corner have been his only customers since the opening over two hours ago. It seems that the heavy rain outside scares away all the possible customers leaving him yawning and quite bored. He’s going to be the only employee working for the next few hours which he finds both a blessing and a curse. He yawns again while checking his phone. 10:09. He wonders if he’s boyfriend is already up.

Tormund had to work a 12 hours shift yesterday and when he got home, he fell face-first on their bed. When he left him in the morning, the giant man was tangled in their sheets and groaning at the noise Jon was making while going out. He chuckles to himself and looks around the empty shop then take out his phone and types.

_[Tor you up yet?]_

Few minutes pass and finally some couple enters so he proceeds to take and prepare their odrinks to go. Once he’s back, he smiles noticing a notification light lighting up

_[Fuck off]_

He laughs to himself at that. Tormund’s about as friendly in the mornings as grizzly bears.

_[Move your ass, it’s almost noon.]_

_[Let me fucking sleep]_

Jon can almost hear the groaning in through message. He’s about to tease him further, when an idea comes to his mind and he bites his lower lip, tugging on his ring piercing. He glances around but everything’s still sleepy and quiet. Then he types.

_[You wouldn’t want to sleep if I was between your thighs.]_

Jon smirks waiting for the Norwegian’s reply. He knows how to wake him up properly.

 _[Don’t start something, you can’t win,_ skatten min.]

He can feel himself flush slightly at the term, _my treasure_ , and runs a hand back his tied hair. Jon feels daring today. He wants to rile Tormund up. Then writes, lop sided smile on his lips.

_[Make me.]_

This time the reply comes instantly.

_[I’ll make you... When I’ll drag you over here and make you gag on my cock. Is this what you want, boy?]_

Jon’s breath hitches and suddenly his trousers feel too tight.

_[fuck]_

_[That too. Are you hard there yet? I bet you are, you horny thing.]_

Jon tries to stop a groan wanting to escape his mouth. A wave of heat threatens to engulf him _Damn him._

“Excuse me?”

He’s so engrossed he doesn’t notice a customer standing in front of him.

“Could we get some service or are you going to keep chatting with your girlfriend?” The annoyed woman in her forties asks him while tapping her foot.

Jon feels his ears heat up but also lifts his brow in amusement. _If only she knew._ He can feel his phone vibrate but he ignores it. He turns to prepare their beverages rolling his sleeves and uncovering tattooed arms. Fifteen minutes later and a dirty look from the leaving woman, he checks his phone, partially afraid of what he finds there.

_[Cat got your tongue? Or can’t you stop thinking about it?]_

_[I’m at work Tor, I have customers.]_

A few minutes later a reply comes

_[Not my fault you started it so now deal with the consequences.]_

Jon smirks, his cock twitching slightly.

_[And what are they?]_

He wasn’t ready for what came later.

He squirms and panics trying to hide his smartphone under the counter as he stares at the screen.

Naked Tormund laying among ruffled sheets palming his erect cock. Long red hair draped over his hairy chest and freckled arms. A smirk on his bearded face. He looks fucking wild and untamed and Jon can feel himself going fully hard. He grits his teeth.

_[Like what you see?]_

_[I fucking hate you Tor]_

__

_[We both know it’s not true, little crow.]_

Jon can feel the older man smirking through the text. He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He wants nothing more than to wrap his mouth around that big cock. But he’s stuck here. Jon curses himself as he goes to the staff toilet to wash his face with some cold water. His phone vibrates again.

_[Admit it, you’re thinking of sucking me off right now, aren’t you?]_

_[Fuck off]_

_[That’s a yes, skatten min.]_

Jon walks back, not being able to stay in the bathroom for too long to see the place still mostly empty and sighs thankfully. He types.

_[Did you get hard before or after you had written that?]_

_[Brat]_

Jon takes a photo of himself showing his tongue and sends it knowing already what kind of response he’ll get.

_[You like me like that.]_

_[Aye, that I do. And I know just a job for that tongue of yours.]_

Another wave of heat shot through him. Jon knows that what he’s doing may get people fired, but he’s been working here for so long he’s practically a vice-manager at this point. He can enjoy some liberties.

_[Greedy]_

_[For you? Always, boy. Greedy to see you arch up when I fill you. Greedy to hear the little moans you make when I wrap my lips around you. Greedy for the way your eyes glaze when you come.]_

_Damn._

_Him._

Jon gulps. His breathing ragged as he stares at his smartphone. A sneer on his face. He can’t let it go like that. He gathers some loose strands of his hair behind his ear and tries to calm his shallow panting. He wants to rub himself so badly, his whole body feels on fire and that’s just a fucking text message.

“Hey, Jon!” He startles and looks as his co-worker enters. Weird, Edd isn’t supposed to be here for the next 4 hours. He tries to calm himself down but even if his friend notices his flushed cheeks, he doesn’t comment on them.

“Mormont texted me that you have some overdue hours and since I have a few to catch up, we should swap.” Oh. That’s unexpected. But he’s not going to complain at the opportunity like this.

“Well, I’m not going to pass this chance. Traffic’s low so you’re in luck.” Jon smiles at his friend thankfully and starts walking to the locker room.

“Oh and Jon?” He turns around. “You ok? You seem quite flushed, sure you don’t have a fever? Rest some maybe?” Jon stills half step. “Ugh, maybe you’re right, thanks Edd. See you on Monday.” He almost sprints outside and for once blesses the cold air calming his hot nerves. He checks his phone.

_[Just wait till you get home, skatten min.]_

_We’ll see about that._ He thinks as he pulls down his hood, readjusts his coat and starts walking in the direction of their flat.

He havent’t texted Tormund about going home earlier, but he knows the man will be notified when Jon opens the door downstairs. He enters their flat, or tries to because a pair of big hands grab him and suddenly he finds himself between hard wooden door and a warm body, a knee pressing between his legs.

“I caught myself a crow.” Low voice whispers huskily into his pierced ear and this time Jon can’t stop a whine from escaping his mouth. He tries to squirm away but both his wrists are pinned to the door. He huffs and snarls trying to get his hands free, but stops and his knees go weak when a hot tongue trails along the line of his neck. He whines.

“Fuck.”

“You brought this on yourself, Jon.” A bite to his ear.

Jon stops squirming and Tormund rears back to look down at him. He’s wearing some old band t-shirt, and sweatpants. Darkened grey meet stormy blue.  
“What if I wanted to?” Jon purrs and grinds against the other’s leg.

“Feisty brat.” Tormund removes his knee and presses his hips instead, moaning at how hard he is in his jeans. “I see you’re excited, little crow.” The low rumble of his voice is doing things to Jon’s stomach.

“You have no idea,” Jon keens breathless as he tries to lean into the touch. “Been thinking about you for hours.”

“Good boy,” Tormund smirks down at him and the praise makes Jon shudder. Noticing it, the redhead continues. “You’re such a needy thing... Can’t even wait till the end of your workday?” Before Jon gets to reply, Tormund leans down to catch his piercing with his teeth. The man tugs on it, earning yet another whine from Jon and then finally, finally he's being kissed. The kiss starts gently, but when he fidgets again, Tormund lets go of one of his wrists. The free hand sneaks to grab his beard and slam their mouths together. He can’t stop rolling his hips, hoping to relieve any of the built up tension. 

He licks the man’s lips begging for entrance. Their tongues meet and Tormund growls pressing harder into him, truly pinning him to the hard wood now. The big hand grab his hair roughly and pull, breaking the kiss and baring Jon’s throat. “So greedy,” he continues, leaving kisses and bites down the long neck.

“Tor, please...’ Jon keens. He’s so hard, he can’t think straight at this point. All he wants is to be touched.

“No,” comes the deep growl and his head gets yanked back. The ginger rolls his hips, grinding their hard lengths and Jon’s close to losing it. “I told you, pretty boy, don’t start something you know you won’t win. And your consequences? You can only come grinding onto me or not at all.”

_“Fuck-”_

“Come on,” Tormund purrs in between bites. Jon’s neck is now covered in them. “You’re already a mess, you’re already ruined, little thing.” A hot breath next to his ear. "I don't care if you're going to stain your underwear. Come for me," he growls.

When Jon does, it punches out of him with a sob. His thighs are wet with cum inside his jeans. He’s way too sensitive and he winces when the fabric brushes over him. Jon's knees are weak and Tormund catches him with a soft hum. The man starts walking him in the direction of their bedroom, removing the jacket Jon’s still wearing and the ruined jeans plastered to his thighs. “Must you always wear clothes this tight?”

“You don’t complain when you stare at my ass. You think I don’t notice, love? Besides, I can do it myself,” Jon jabs still somewhat breathless and starts stripping the rest of his clothes as they move onto their bed. He takes off his shirt,u the tattoos running from his wrists till his shoulders. Dark blue eyes follow his every move. “And this too,” he murmurs darkly as he pushes Tormund down and lowers himself over him to mouth Tormund's cock through his trousers.

Tormund groans deeply at that. “Wicked little thing,” the ginger pants.

“Is that a yes, do you want it?” Jon arches one eyebrow wanting to make sure.

“You’re impossible… Go on, boy.”

Jon hums at that and drags Tormund’s sweatpants and underwear down revealing the huge length. He breaths over it, watching the older man shudder slightly. “You were right earlier," Jon hums.

“Hm?” Heavy lidded eyes gaze down on him.

“I want you to drag me over and make me gag on your cock,” Jon says smugly, eyes sparkling with a challenge and he runs his tongue up the length.

“Oh, you little shit...” Tormund removes his t-shirt and grabs him by his hair, loosening the tie and letting it flow free. Jon moans deeply when his mouth gets filled with the ginger's cock. He smiles slyly around it and starts sucking and bobbing his head, his eyes closed and he hums, enjoying himself.

He loves sucking his boyfriend massive length. The sounds that Tormund makes always urge him on

“Just like that... good boy," Tormund moans and thrusts lightly, not being able to control his hips. Jon knows that the drag of the piercing creates a perfect friction for him. He keens taking him deeper into his mouth.

“You like it, don’t you? You like praise. I can see how greedy you are for it, little crow.” He groans and Jon shudders, his cock again hard and leaking. He stops sucking to look up at the redhead with heavy-lidded eyes. A string of saliva is still connecting him with the swollen length.

“Aye, I do,” Jon grips the leaking cock and drags his tongue over the sensitive head. “And I know you like me bold,” he smirks. Whatever Tormund might have wantes to say next turns into a deep moan laced with a growl.Jon swallows him down and moves one of his hand and to massage the man’s balls.

“ _Ah_ \- you’re so good, you love it don’t you, _lille kråke_? You love to wrap your lips around me and swallow me down when I come.” Big hand is massaging Jon’s scalp and playing with his hair. Jon finally lets go, panting and moving to lick the swollen head. He knows Tormund is close by the way the giant man is panting, so he doubles his efforts, his hand moving to pump the length as well.

The cock in his mouth twitches and the man below him arches up as he comes with a loud growl. Jon swallows, maintaining eye contact with the ginger. Tormund falls back on the sheets contently grabbing and kneading Jon’s cheeks. Jon then moves up leaving a trail of kisses and bites. He sucks and nips small bruises over the heaving chest and neck as they lay there, panting slightly still.

“You insatiable boy, hard again already?” Tormund murmurs in amusement, bringing him up to kiss him deeply.

Jon arches a brow at him. “I’ve been for a while. Is that complaint in your voice that I hear, skatten min?” he chuckles when he takes a break from a kiss and Tormund’s eyes go wide at the usage of his native language.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” the man says and nibbles on his lip ring and biting his lower lip making Jon moan into their kiss.

“Isn’t that obvious, Tor?” Jon rolls his hips smirking.

Tormund reaches to the nightstand next to the bed for lube and arches up when Jon bites down on his shoulder, leaving angry red marks. The ginger groans deeply at the sensation.

“Careful, boy” He growls and flips them over with ease, now being on top. “Wild brat” He nibbles Jon’s ear getting a keen from him. Tormund rears back and stands to look down at Jon. A sly smile on his mouth.

“Get up and show me that pretty ass of yours, crow.”

Instead, Jon stretches on the bed palming his leaking cock.

“Make me.” He sneers and watches as Tormund’s eyes go almost black. He’s being flipped again before he can even notice. Strong hand between his shoulders is pressing him down and the sudden pain on his butt makes him yelp. Two more smacks follow and he’s rolling his hips against the mattress trying to relieve the ache in his leaking cock.

“You’re so beautiful like that, little crow.” Comes a husky voice and he turns his face to loop back at Tormund, now kneading and massaging his butt and thighs. “None if the people out there could ever imagine what a wild and horny thing you are.“ Smack. “How much you love being manhandled.” Two more smacks.

Jon can barely think, the pain from spanking mixes deliciously with the drag of the bed covers on his cock. But this is not how he wants to reach his orgasm.

“Quit _Ah!_ Quit it and fuck me, Tormund.”

He keeps his breath and there is a hum from the older man.

“What was it?” Another smack. It has Jon keening at the sensation.

“Fuck me, make me cum. Please, Tor,” he screws his eyes, throat dry from the constant moaning.

“You’ll be the end of me one day, boy. With the way you’re begging so sweetly.” The hand on his back is pinning him down again.

Jon hears a pop of the lube bottle and sighs when a cold and slick finger enters him, instantly finding his prostate. It makes him roll his eyes back as white heat engulfs him. A shuddering whine leaves his mouth.

“That’s it, love. Moan for me, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Tormund chuckles lowly as he stretches him with his middle finger.

Jon’s trying to breathe normally but he’s too excited.

“Fuck,” he whines as the second finger enters him and starts scissoring. “Tor, please. Please, please, I want to _ah!_ I wan- I _need_ you to fill me.” His moans are turning almost to shouts when the third finger joins. He sobs. He needs to come so badly.

“You really want it so much? The purr next to his ear makes him shudder.

_“Yes.”_

He doesn’t get a reply, but suddenly he feels empty and the hand pressing his back down disappears. Jon feels himself leaking all over the sheets. There is a low growl and Tormund grabs his hips, dragging him closer and making him arch his back. Then the blunt head of the ginger's cock starts to enter him and he feels delightfully full.

“You’re impossibly tight _aaahh-_ little thing," the older man growls, sweaty hands tightening on his hips. Tormund gives a shallow thrust and Jon’s fingers tighten on the sheets, toes curling at the sensation of the big cock hitting his prostate. He moves his hand to reach his own length and starts pumping himself furiously.

“Just like this, good boy, come for me.”

When he comes, he feels like if he blacked out for some time. Then he's coming slowly from the white high that exploded behind his eyes. He notices that he’s on his back, Tormund’s cock still inside him and then he’s being kissed deeply, tongue wrapping around his own and he can’t breath as the man starts picking up speed. His thrusts start becoming erratic. Jon breaks the kiss and lolls his head back to look at Tormund. Muscular arms gripping him, fiery hair whipping against his back as the man fucks into him panting and groaning loudly.

“ _aahh-_ Fill me, please ,Tor I want to feel it.”

It seems that his words are working becauseTormund stills and gives a shuddering breath. Jon feels himself being filled with warm come. The lazy sly smile ghosts on his face as he watches Tormund try not to crush him with his weight . Jon swallows a moan when the now soft cocks leaves him and warm cum starts flowing out of him.

“Now you’re a sight, little crow.” A tired voice next to him says. Jon opens his eyes, not realizing he's had them closed. “You look completely ruined, is that what you wanted, Jon?” He continues and Jon sighs contently and brings their lips together for a soft kiss. “Aye.” He smiles tiredly.

“Come on, up, we need to clean,” Tormund gathers him and hauls him up with more difficulty than he normally does.

“Don’t want to,” Jon complains, chuckling but gets up sluggishly and follows his boyfriend to their bathroom. Once inside, he winces when the hot spray of water hits him but relaxes when a pair of gentle hands starts to clean him and the dried seed from his body. He feels his cock twitch in interest but he’s too tired for more. He just wants to curl on the sofa and relax.

“Are you alright? Why aren’t you at work? Tormund asks softly and leans his forehead against Jon's, a gesture that never fails to calm him down.

“Edd came saying he has some hours due to work so he told me to go home. Wanted to surprise you., he murmurs as he dries himself and moves to put on some comfortable clothing.

“And you did,” Tormund chuckles as he follows Jon in his actions.” That’s a second shower in 3 hours I’m taking.”

“Not my fault you sleep so long," Jon jabs back as he plops on the sofa.

“Brat.” He follows him and gathers him to his lap.

“You call me that a lot," Jon leans against Tormund’s chest contently.

“Just stating the fact," the older man smiles against his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think botanical tattoos don't look good on men then you're wrong.


End file.
